This invention relates generally to heat controls and in particular to a detector for radiant heat, a method of actuating means for detecting radiant heat, and a system for operating apparatus utilizing a combustible gas, and actuating means for means for detecting radiant heat.
In the past, various types of detectors for radiant heat have been employed for controlling electrical circuits to effect, under preselected conditions, a flow of combustible gas and the ignition thereof so as to regulate the temperature of an appliance or apparatus, such as a gas dryer or the like for instance. In one such past detector, a generally U-shaped bimetal strip was subjected to radiant heat for completing an electrical circuit through the detector, but one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features there is believed to be that the bimetal acted generally as a long spring having a relatively high mass at the contact end thereof which was subject to low frequency vibrations. Another disadvantageous or undesirable feature of such past detector is believed to be that during a change of ambient temperature, the detector portion of the bimetal deflected considerably necessitating the compensating portion of the bimetal to deflect the same and exact amount in opposition. Still another disadvantageous or undesirable feature of such past detector is believed to be that the current flow in the electrical circuit was through the bimetal. Such current flow through the bimetal not only dictated the size thereof but also affected its operating characteristics by adding heat thereto. In other such past detectors, the one of the thermo-responsive elements for controlling an electrical circuit through the detector was completely encapsulated by another thermal responsive element, and a disadvantageous or undesirable feature of this past detector is believed to be that the response time was too slow due to the complete shielding.